


Friendship Wanted

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst and Humor, Episode Related, Episode four, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy tried to fit in, but knew he didn’t.  As usual everyone would think he was a geek and a nerd.  He was hoping that Dorian and John would be different.  Then Dorian invited him to the bar with John and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Wanted

Friendship Wanted  
By Patt

 

Summary: Rudy tried to fit in, but knew he didn’t. As usual everyone would think he was a geek and a nerd. He was hoping that Dorian and John would be different. Then Dorian invites him to the bar with John and himself.  
Warning: Angst  
Genre: Gen  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 890  
Notes: Episode 4 related.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/friendshipwantedcover_zps0636409c.jpg.html)

John was sitting waiting for Dorian, so he could drop him off and go to his favorite bar and let off some steam. Dorian got into the front seat and said, “There is a slight change of plans. Rudy is going to McQuades with us.”

“You’re not going to McQuades and neither is he,” John growled. 

At that moment the back door opened and Rudy hopped in and buckled up. “I’ve never been to McQuades. Do you drink Martini’s?”

“Rudy, you really don’t want to go to McQuades,” John said, casually. 

“Oh but I do. I don’t have any friends, so I’ve never had any reason to go. When Dorian invited me I figured it was my chance to check out the place and the drinks,” Rudy said. 

“Okay, fine. But you have to both promise me that you’re not going to embarrass me,” John ordered. 

“We promise,” both men answered at the same time. 

“Like I believe that. And Rudy, we don’t drink Martini’s we drink beer. I’ll only have one beer tonight and drive you home when we’re done. Have either of you ever played darts?”

“I love darts. I used to play when I was a child, but haven’t since I got older. We’re going to do that tonight?” Rudy asked, sounding somewhat excited. 

“But, I have to remind you that you promised not to embarrass me while we’re there. So, just keep telling yourself that. And don’t tell anyone you’re with me,” John said. 

“Its okay, Rudy, you can say you’re with me,” Dorian said, sweetly. 

“That would be nice, Dorian. Like I said, I don’t have time for friends, not that I would have any, anyhow. I haven’t had a friend since fifth grade and he was killed in a car accident. You’ll never know how much this means for you to even pretend that you might be my friends, John and Dorian.”

Dorian looked at John and gave him the look. The one that told him to say something nice, but it didn’t do any good. John didn’t say a word. 

“I like you Rudy. I think you’re the smartest man at the station. I would trust you before anyone else there. I know where your loyalties lie. I’d like to call you friend,” Dorian said. 

“Okay, all right. We’re doing the personal stuff, let’s get it out of the way. I like you Rudy and I trust you also. You’re one of the best guys at the station, other than Dorian. Although, Dorian did make me eat a live slug. That was just gross, Dorian.”

“Leave it to John to turn a nice compliment into a complaint about something else. But Rudy, I think he means well,” Dorian stated. 

“I lied earlier, John,” Rudy said, suddenly. 

“Lied about what, Rudy?” John wondered. 

“I’ve never played darts. I’ve never played poker and I’ve never done anything else that friends do,” Rudy confessed. 

John was speechless. Dorian gave him the look again. John knew he was going to have to say something.

“So, how would you like to play a game or two of poker this weekend?” John asked. 

“In my office?” Rudy asked. 

“No, at my apartment. You and Dorian can both come and we’ll play for nickels, so bring plenty of change,” John said. 

Both Dorian and Rudy were surprised at the invitation and Dorian said, “I’ve never played poker either.”

“Well, this will be your chance to take all of our money,” John teased. 

Laughing outright, Rudy asked, “Which day, Saturday or Sunday? And what time, John?”

“Let’s make it Sunday, Dorian and I are both off that day. Are you off on Sunday, Rudy?”

“I’m at the lab every day, but I could take off for a few hours. It might be fun. I just don’t want you to ask me because you are forced into it by Dorian,” Rudy pleaded. 

“Honestly, Rudy, I haven’t had anyone over in a long while. It’ll be good for all of us. I’ll make all of the food and have the drinks there. I have a spare room if you need to sleep over afterwards and Dorian, you can plug in anytime you need to.”

“Thank you, John,” Rudy said.

“I second that. Thank you, John,” Dorian said. 

“Okay, we’re getting together at three o’clock on Sunday. Does that work for everyone?”

“Yes,” they both answered. 

“I say we try out McQuades now,” Rudy suggested. 

“I must say, I’m looking forward to seeing where John hangs out with his friends,” Dorian said. 

“Hey, you guys are my friends too. And don’t forget it. Why don’t you play something for us to sing along with on the way to McQuades.”

Dorian’s face lit up and suddenly music started and it was the song, You’ve Gotta Have Friends. This made Rudy smile. It must have been catching because then Dorian did and so did John. 

The end


End file.
